Beautiful Liars: Chapter 1
by MrandMrsNiley
Summary: Miley and Nick have a perfect life and a perfect relationship but what does it take for it all to come crumbling down? Through-out their life they've learned to keep things secret and to themselves but soon enough things will have to change.


Nick Jonas-

He was sitting there, so comfortable and so warm. Miley sleeping on him, so peacefully. He didn't want anyone or anything to bother him or ruin that moment...As if. Just when he thought he would be able to be with her someone knocked on the door. "Nick, are you there buddy?" It was Joe. "Nick. Come on man open the door." Joe had no idea Miley had been over and he definitely didn't know Nick and Miley weren't virgins anymore. "Go away Joe, I'm about to get in the shower." He answered quickly, Nick knew he had to get Miley out of there or at least hidden before Joe came in. He looked over at her..she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. She had the look, the look of love, mystery, the look everyone wanted and was envious of. Nick quickly woke Miley up and got her to hide in the closet.

Just as she closed the closet door, he heard the knob turn.  
"I'm coming in now Nick.", typical Joe..Always pushing to get what he wanted.  
Nick rushed to the door and opened it. "What do you want? I'm not going to listen to you go on about Demi and how 'great' she is..It's disgusting." Joe rolled his eyes, "Shut up. We're going out, you have ten minutes...Nick why don't you have pants on?"  
Nick quickly looked down and back up. "I told you I was gonna get in the shower!" Joe believed it and walked out. Idiot. Nick quickly ran to the closet and let Miley out.

"I'll see you tonight?", she asked with a sparkle in her eye and a smile. "Sure. Your place?"  
"Yep, we can 'watch a movie' or 'write a song'", she knew just what to say and what to do to turn him on..Even if it was just by saying one word.  
"I'll wear my eggplant shirt" he said with a smile. Miley smiled and kissed Nick goodbye. He watched her as she climbed out the window, her long brown hair let loose and her beautiful, small, but curvy body covered by one of his t-shirts.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon enough it was time for him to go see Miley. Nick drove to Miley's house wearing his faded eggplant shirt and driving his black vintage mustang. The two things he KNEW Miley liked. He got out of the car and practically leaped to the door, he expected to see Miley open the door but instead it was her mom. Trying to keep his cool Nick asked "Is Miley home?" Miley's mom gave Nick a weird look and said "No, she hasn't been home all day. Ask Demi maybe?" At that second Nick felt his stomach start to turn and a wave of worry went over him. Demi had been with Joe all day and Miley said she was going back home. He quickly ran to his car and decided to call Miley. Nick couldn't help but get nervous and antsy when he could here nothing but the dial-tone, these emotions got worse when he heard "We're sorry the number you dialed has been disconnected, please try again" coming from the other line.

Nick woke up the next morning feeling sick, worried, and a little hungry. He looked at his phone. No new calls. He decided it would be a good idea to try to call Miley again. This time to his relief he got an answer, unfortunately it would turn out to be the answer he didn't want.

"Nick!", he heard the panicky voice on the other line say.  
"Miley! Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?", he didn't realize he was flooding her with questions.  
"I can't explain now", those words started to worry Nick even more.  
"Why not? Are you okay!"  
"I'm fine. Just thought you should know that there's a storm coming."  
"Miley a storm? Where are you?" The storm was a secret signal they had for whenever something was seriously wrong, this made Nick panic even more...almost to the point of tears.  
"NO! Give it back! Please don't do this!" Miley's voice yelled on the other line, it pained him to hear it.  
And just like that, before Nick could say another word, the line cut off.


End file.
